Que te ocurre?
by Reynadraki
Summary: Spencer estudia en ultimo año de universidad y se disculpa con Catherine por un error suyo y ella le confiesa sus secretos, se los dirá el?


**Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Spencer Reid" del foro "Rumbo a Quántico". **

**Disclaimer: Mentes criminales no es mío, solamente Catherine ;)**

**ADVERTENCIA: contiene escenas tristes y de auto lesiones**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Capítulo 1: Qué tienes?**

(POV general)

Nunca supo en que momento fue, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta Spencer Reid, estudiante de Universidad de último año se encontraba frente al cuarto de su compañera Catherine Red, en ese momento era de noche y no se oía nada excepto el ruido de los pájaros y el de los pasos silenciosos de los guardias que vigilaban la institución en cada escalera, sabía que era un error estar allí, más porque ella le había dejado en claro que NO quería verlo, cuando sin querer había olvidado que ella y el habían quedado para estudiar antes del examen y en lugar de eso se fue con su hermana Catalina.

Recordaba perfectamente haberse disculpado e intentado agarrar su mano derecha pero la apartó como si quemara además de llamarlo nerd y alejarse como si no lo conociera, eso le había dolido, pero se lo merecía, y cuando volvió a tocar la puerta recordó que le gustaban los libros asi que sacó uno que llevaba en la mochila y trató de envolverlo lo mejor que pudo, justo a tiempo la puerta se abrió, revelando a una chica de cabello color miel, rizado, largo hasta la cintura y ojos castaños en piyama.

-H...hola Cathy, puedo pasar?-le preguntó, tímido.

-no lo se Spencer-dijo, entre seria y nerviosa.

-por favor, quiero hablar contigo-le insistió, tratando de pasar.

-esta bien, entra, de prisa-le urgió., cerrando la puerta.

Le dio las gracias mientras notaba que en su cuarto estaba más caliente que en el resto de los pasillos y habitaciones, se le hizo raro pero además vio que se sujetaba su muñeca derecha y estaba incómoda, le dio la espalda y se sentó en la cama mientras le explicaba el porque se le había olvidado y le dejaba el paquete en su mesita de noche, sintiéndose algo cohibido cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba quitando su piyama de arriba y se colocaba otra más ligera, llegando a ver un poco de piel debajo y sonrojándose como tomate, carraspeando y preguntándole sobre como iba con sus padres en casa.

-Catherine: *titubeando* pues, bien

-Spencer: segura? *acercándose* estas pálida

-Catherine: s-si, esque me incomoda hablar de esto

-Spencer: de que hablamos entonces? *confuso*

-Catherine: pues... que tal de las vacaciones?, a donde irás?

-Spencer: ah, no lo se *incómodo*

-Catherine: que sucede?, cuéntame *preocupada*

-Spencer: no puedo *enojado*

Dicho esto vio que ella quiso seguir con esa conversación, por lo que hizo acto de irse de su cuarto, pero ella fue más rápida y le sujetó la mano, sentándolo de nuevo con una fuerza sobrehumana que lo asustó un poco, y se soltó apenas volvió a sentarse en la cama, de inmediato se fijó en que su mano lanzaba destellos plateados, asi que cambió su mirada a una de confusión y curiosidad, alargó su mano con una pregunta en sus ojos, que entendió pero sin embargo no quería ceder, al menos no asi de fácil.

Se distanció un poco y le contó sobre porque no quería irse de vacaciones y era porque su madre estaba en un psiquiátrico y no tenía a donde irse ya que casi todos los lugares los visitaba con ella y le daba nostalgia, sacando un cuaderno de su mochila que de milagro aun llevaba con el y le enseño fotos y otros recuerdos que había recolectado a lo largo de su vida, sorprendiéndola y sacando ella el suyo, enseñándole también todas las cosas maravillosas que tenía y que le preocupaba no pasar la materia de cálculo, ya que debido a que se enfermó un mes entero se atrasó demasiado, preocupándolo.

-Spencer: descuida, yo te ayudo *sonriendo*

-Catherine: en serio?, gracias! *abrazándolo*

-Spencer: y **que tienes** en la mano? *distrayéndose*

-Catherine: *suspiro*, sucedió a los 6 años, un ignoto entró a mi casa y quiso robarnos algo de valor, mis padres se opusieron y el los mató a sangre fría, quiso lastimar a Caty, pero yo agarre la pistola y le disparé en la pierna, haciendo que me diera con un cuchillo gangrenado en la muñeca *pensativa*

-Spencer: vaya, y tu lo mataste? *impresionado*

-Catherine: si, no fue sencillo recuperarme de eso *llorando*

-Spencer: shhh, yo estoy aquí, calma *consolándola*

-Catherine: gracias, quieres ver? *sujetándose la muñeca*

No quería ver por temor a lo que estuviera debajo de esa piel, pero asintió y entonces Catherine se quitó la mano, revelando su muñeca cosida y además como si fuera un muñón, algo escalofriante más sin embargo algo que la hacia muy especial, y eso se lo dijo sin dudar, mientras leía el calendario y se daba cuenta de que ya estaban a Viernes y ya estaban a la vez de vacaciones, acostándose medio sentado a su lado y sacando el libro para leérselo un rato en lo que ella apuntaba algo en su cuaderno de notas.

Lo dejó a un lado y se acurrucó a su lado, diciéndole que se enojó con el porque se sintió celosa de lo que ella sentía por el y que su hermana lo admiraba pero no estaba enterada y cada vez que se lo quería decir la interrumpían, conmoviéndolo al máximo y sintiendo que su corazón estallaba en un sentimiento de pura alegría, al saberse conocedor de su mayor secreto y dueño de su corazón, la amaría.

-descansa, Cathy-dijo, acostándose a su lado.

FIN


End file.
